Pokemon Learning League Exercise
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Iris, Misty, Serena and Dawn have arrived in Sootopolis City. Once there, they catch one of Juan's special performances and are amazed by it. Afterwards, they catch a trainer whose working on his own performance.


Pokemon Learning League

Exercise/Working Out

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Misty, Serena, Iris, Axew, Dawn and Piplup on a boat heading for Sootopolis City on a mostly sunny day with a sea breeze and the water sparkling in the Sun. Dawn stretches her arms out and sighs in comfort.)_

Dawn: Ahh. Doesn't that breeze feel great?

Piplup: Piplup.

Serena: Yeah.

_(She glances over to the audience and speaks to them casually.)_

Serena: Oh, hi guys.

Dawn: Hey, there.

Piplup: Piplup.

Misty: Hello.

Iris: Hi.

Axew: Axew.

_(They look and see the city on over the horizon.)_

Misty: Well, there it is, guys.

_(Their boat goes through a small tunnel and become immersed in the city's unique look.)_

All _(impressed)_: Whoa!

Piplup _(impressed)_: Piplup

Axew _(impressed)_: Axew.

_(It pulls up to a dock, stops in place and everyone gets off. The city streets are quiet with a few people walking about.) _

Misty: This is a really nice place.

Dawn: Yeah, it is.

_(As they continue along, they notice some people are heading somewhere.) _

Serena: Huh? Where is everybody going?

Dawn: I don't know.

_(Just then, Iris spots a woman heading the same way. She has green hair, red eyes, a short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and flats.)_

Iris:Maybe she'll know what's going on.

_(She runs up to her.)_

Iris: Excuse me, where is everyone heading to?

Woman: Oh, they're going to see Juan give a performance.

Iris: All right. Thanks.

_(The woman leaves and Iris goes back to the others.)_

Iris: Turns out there's a guy named Juan giving a big performance.

Misty _(intrigued)_: Ahh. Well, then let's go and see it.

_(They head down the streets and come to a water-themed theatre, with the bleachers being almost completely filled. They find some seats, go over to them and sit down.)_

Dawn: So, what sort of Pokemon will this Juan use?

Serena: We'll just have to see.

_(The place quiets down and Juan walks out onto the stage.)_

Juan: Ha-ha!

_(He raises his arms up and suddenly, huge spouts of water come up out of the pool. They arc over the top of the stage and a rainbow appears above them. The spouts dissipate and the crowd applauds and cheers loudly.)_

Dawn: Wow that was really good!

Piplup: Piplup!

Juan: My Pokemon and I are grateful that you were able to make it here today. Now, everyone, come on out!

_(All of his Pokemon leap out of the water and a Gorebyss, a Floatzel, a Kingdra, a Cloyster, a Simipour and a Frogadier land on the six pedestals. Then, his Milotic comes up and lands in the center.)_

Frogadier: Frogadier.

Simipour: Simipour.

Kingdra: Kingdra.

Gorebyss: Gorebyss.

Floatzel: Floatzel.

Cloyster: Cloy-ster.

All _(amazed)_: Whoa!

Piplup _(amazed)_: Piplup!

Axew _(amazed)_: Axew!

Juan: And now, here's what you've all been waiting for. Feast your eyes!

_(They all open their mouths and fire powerful blasts of water into the air. They collide with each other and form arches while Juan moves his hands like a conductor. Then, a Palpitoad, a Clauncher and a Poliwrath pop up. Clauncher and Palpitoad fires streams of bubbles, while Poliwrath fires a spiral of water from the swirl on its stomach. A Wingull, Masquerain and Pelipper fly by. Wingull and Pelipper fire streams of water from their mouths, while Masquerain fires a stream of bubbles. Then, we see pillars of water rise up from parts of the city with bubbles flowing about and we cut to some pillars spinning around. Finally, we see some Starmie spin around while spraying water around from their tips, some Tentacruels spinning their tentacles around and some Frillish spinning around and a giant rainbow forms over the entire island. The girls watch with astonishment and amazement in their eyes and the audience claps and cheers really loudly while Juan gives a bow. Moments later, they leave and head down the streets.)_

Serena: That was incredible!

Misty: Yeah, you said it.

Iris: Those were some great moves they did.

Axew: Axew, Axew.

_(As they continue on down, they soon spot a trainer named John, who is exercising with his Magmar and Kirlia and has exercising equipment. He has straight purple hair, light blue eyes, a yellow shirt with an orange stripe down the middle, black pants and sneakers with straps on them. The girls go over to him.)_

John: Oh, hello there. I'm John. Nice to meet you.

Dawn: Thanks. I'm Dawn, this is Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Misty: I'm Misty.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Serena: And I'm Serena.

Misty: Why are you and your Pokemon working out like that?

John: Oh, we're going to do some dance practicing.

Iris: Oh, for what?

John: For a special fire/psychic performance we're working on.

Iris: That's cool. What made you decide to do that?

Juan: Well, after seeing a lot of Juan's performances, I decided I want to do one of my own.

Dawn _(understanding)_: Ahh. So, how has it been going?

John: It's been pretty well, but…

Dawn: But what?

John: Lately, I've been trying to find some new exercises to do.

Serena: Really?

John: Yeah. Say, do you guys know any?

Iris: No, we don't, but I think Quinn might have some.

_(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Quinn, who is outside the HQ filming Lex and Siara doing silly pranks to each other.)_

Quinn: Oh, hi guys. How are you doing?

Serena: Great, Quinn. What are you guys doing?

Quinn: Oh, we're just doing silly and crazy pranks and filming them.

Dawn: That must be a lot of fun.

Quinn: Yep. Well, what have you guys been up to?

Misty: We just came from seeing an amazing performance by Juan.

Quinn: That's sounds nice.

Iris: It was. Then, we came across John working out with his Pokemon for a performance they're working on. He's looking for some new exercises to do, so do you any he could do?

Quinn: Sure. One he can do is the air bike. What you do is lie down on your back, bring one leg out and bring the other one in. Then, as you bring your right knee in, put your left elbow out towards it. Hold on it for one second and switch sides. Continue doing this for 90 seconds.

_(As he describes it, an animated figure starts going.)_

John: That sounds good. What else?

Quinn: Another good one is rope climbs. It's really simple. You lie on your back, reach the arms straight up to the ceiling and imagine yourself climbing up a rope. It'll strengthen your abdominals and oblique.

Serena: Okay, now what?

Quinn: Well, you can try the Parallel Bar Triceps Dips. You hang between two parallel bars and push up until your arms are almost straight. Then, slowly lower your body while keeping your elbows tucked in to your sides and have your legs behind your bodies until the upper arms run parallel with the floor. Oh, and try to be careful when you're doing it.

Iris: All right, is there another one you have?  
>Quinn: Yes. There's the Biceps Ladder. For this one, set a bar at a level low enough for you to extend your arms, with your back clear of the floor. Start by grasping it with an underhand grip, with the arms fully stretched and curl the upper body to the bar until it touches your forehead. Squeeze hard at the top and slowly lower your back down to the starting position. After you do as many reps as you can, raise the bar a bit and continue on until it comes to the farthest notch.<p>

Misty: Oh, that's a good one. What else you got?

Quinn: Now, try doing squat jumps. Stand with your feet at shoulder width and toes pointing forward. Then, lower yourself down to a full squat position while keeping your back straight. Push against the floor and jump as high as you can.

Dawn: Sounds good. Well, is there one more?

Quinn: Yeah. Lastly, you can do the one leg squat. This one is pretty difficult. I strongly recommend you have a strong box with you. Put it behind you at a height you can safely squat up and down on, and over time, use smaller boxes to increase how much you squat down.

Serena: Those exercises are pretty interesting.

Quinn: Yes, they are, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Dawn: Okay, Quinn.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Pan down to a lower panel.)_

Quinn: You guys ready to go?

Misty: Oh, yeah.

Quinn: Very well. Here, this girl is training with her Marshtomp on their running and endurance. What exercise do you think they should do?

Iris: They can do squat jumps.

Quinn: Okay, Iris. This boy and his Electabuzz want to be able to climb faster. What exercise do you think he should do?

Serena: They can do some rope climbs.

Quinn: All right, Serena. Finally, this girl and her Nuzleaf want to strengthen their arms for mountain climbing. What exercise do you think she should do?

John: She can do the Parallel Bar Triceps Dips.

Quinn: Very well, John. You guys did well.

Iris: Thanks, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: You're welcome, Iris.

Siara _(calling off-screen)_: Come on, Quinn! You're up next.

Quinn: Okay! Listen, guys, I need to go. I'll see you later. Oh, and it was nice to meet you, John.

John: Thanks, same to you.

_(Iris puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Misty: Okay, guys, what do you say we do some more of them?

Dawn: Sure thing, but let's see if the viewers want to do it.

Serena: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Hey, you guys up for it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

_(Cut to various images of people doing different activities with their Pokemon.)_

Misty: All right, let's do it. This boy wants to keep up with his Grovyle when they go through forests. What exercise do you think he can do? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The air bike. Sure, why not.

Dawn: Here, this girl wants to be as strong as her Lucario. What exercise do you think she can do? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers.) _The Biceps Ladder. All right, then.

Iris: Now, this girl and her Hawlucha love to jump off high places while training for sky battles and they want to go father. What exercise do you think she can do? _(She casually waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ The one-leg squat. Okay.

_(Cut back to them and Misty casually speaks.)_

Misty: That was pretty good, you guys.

John: Thanks, guys. This'll really be a big help for us.

Iris: Hey, it was no trouble.

Axew: Axew.

John: So, would you guys like to work out?

All: Sure.

_(A montage of everyone doing various exercises, from sit-ups and jumping jacks, to the air bike, crunches and squat jumps and rope climbs. A half hour later, they sit down and have some food and fruit juice.)_

All: Ahh.

Dawn: Man that really felt good.

Piplup: Piplup.

Serena: So, John, what's your performance going to be like?

John: Well, we're going to do special dances while floating in the air, do some combinations and do a big finisher.

Dawn: Wow, that's cool.

John: It will be.

_(They all turn to the audience.)_

All: Thank you, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them at a different part of the area.)_

Iris: Well, that was a pretty interesting episode. Did you like it? _(She casually waits for an answer form the viewers for one second.) _Oh, all right. Then, we'll see you later.

Axew: Axew.

_(They all wave goodbye to the audience and they continue chatting and irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
